Galaxy Angel II Eigō Kaiki no Toki
is the third Galaxy Angel II game and the final entry of the series. It is set 3 months after the events of the previous game, ''Mugen Kairō no Kagi. The combined Angel Wing join Tact on Juno, celebrating the 5 year anniversary since the peace between the people of EDEN and the Val-Fasq. The celebration comes to a quick end as the Will suddenly appear in the Val Vaross System near the Val-Fasq homeworld of Val-Rundal. The Rune Angel Wing are quickly scrambled into action as the final war against Will begins. The name of the game was first announced at Rune Angel Troupe: The 4th Concert. The subtitle of the game was previously known as "Eigō Kaiki no Koku", but both the radio programs and the game itself confirm the change to "Eigō Kaiki no Toki". The title translates to Galaxy Angel II: Eternal Recurrence of Time. Summary Before Chapter 1 begins, Kazuya enters the Bridge where he finds Tapio and the Bridge hands busy at work. Coco notes that the ship has sensed a large energy signature being detected near them. An explosion is felt around the ship and Ensign Hibiki notes damage reports from the Third Floor. Kazuya runs off immediately as the third floor are the living quarters. Kazuya’s partner selection will occur here and Kazuya will run to the chosen Angel’s room. Kazuya however finds the room in complete ruin with all distinguishing features blown away and his partner nowhere in sight. Chapter 1: Sign (兆候) ' ' Kazuya and his chosen Angel walk through a cemetery and she will call out to him as she finds the marker they are looking for. Kazuya walks to her and reads the inscription on the tombstone as “Bianca Mateus”. The two put down the bouquet of flowers and begins talking to Bianca of the valiant sacrifice her brother had made. The two express their gratitude and pull out the pendant that contained her hologram image that somehow ended up on the hull of the chosen Angel’s Emblem Frame. The two note that they wouldn’t have expected this as the Holy Blood’s Chrono String Engine disintegrated everything around it. The chosen Angel will request that they keep the locket for safekeeping and puts it around Kazuya’s neck. Kazuya wonders if Roselle would be angry if he took the locket but his partner assures him that Roselle would have been happy. Kazuya goes over the events that have gone by in the three months. The Arms Alliance entered a truce with the Seldar Alliance by the orders of Seldum. Kazuya notes that the Angel Wing and the Luxiole have remained mostly the same minus that everyone’s memories with him come up from time to time. Kazuya’s watch signals for the two to leave and the duo get on their shuttle and set course for Juno. The Rune Angel Wing wait around and Kazuya and his partner enter the waiting room. Rico notes that some events of the celebration have been delayed due to the duo’s detour around an ion storm and everyone leaves to regroup with their mentors. In the other room, Forte and Milfie have trouble putting on their old uniforms and Milfie complains about why they have to wear their old clothes. Mint explains that they have no choice in the matter as the 5th anniversary of the truce between mankind and Val-Fasq in EDEN require them to. Kazuya and the others enter and marvel at their senior’s clothes. Milfie, Chitose, and Forte are frightened by the prospect of gained weight while Vanilla, Mint, and Ranpha note no problems. Anise teases Mint of her unchanged physique. Natsume asks about the Moon Angel Wing and they decide to formally introduce themselves. Natsume temporarily mistakes Forte to be Vanilla with Forte’s image fitting the “motherly” type more. Natsume also remembers meeting Chitose before and vice-versa on Magic after the fight against Verel. Natsume orders Kazuya to introduce her to the Moon Angel Wing and Kazuya also explains how Natsume’s title of Princess does not apply to her anymore. Kazuya and Natsume explain her circumstances of her secession from the Arms Alliance and the Moon Angel Wing are surprised to see how much faith and maturity Natsume shows toward the people she used to be with. Tact and crew enter the room and everyone notes their old uniforms as well. The Rune Angel Wing particularly note Coco’s old uniform and she tells Kazuya that she won’t be returning to the Luxiole for a day and request that he organizes the wallscrolls in the commander’s room. Tact mentions that he wants to spruce up his boring office in the Central Globe and would like for Kazuya to help move the wallscrolls. Coco reminds Tact of another matter and Tact orders everyone to listen and walks over to Natsume. Tact then formally grants Natsume the rank of 2nd Lieutenant of the UPW and hands her personalized uniform. Natsume decides to change into them immediately and Lily requests that everyone exit the room. The crew are curious as to why the males weren’t the ones to be asked to leave and Lily notes the tradition of Natsume as a princess to let no one see her bare body. The conversation quickly changes to the girls planning a hot springs trip. Natsume steps out of the room in her uniform where everybody admires the nicely matched outfit. Anise takes a joke too far in praising Natsume and the rest of the crew leave to attend the ceremony. With the Elsior docked near the main plaza, Almo welcomes everyone and gives the opening words to Tact with a roar of clapping and cheering to the “Hero of the Empire”. Tact recounts Juno’s liberation from the Val-Fasq and how their efforts have paved the future through the founding the ABSOLUTE and the UPW and the alliances created between universes. Tact stresses as the times have changed, the Val-Fasq themselves have changed as well and he hopes for the unity between the people of EDEN and them to last forever. The proceedings ends and fireworks are launched and Anise and Nano race to the banquet area only to be stopped by Tapio. Tapio informs them that they are not of the general attendees and they are not allowed to eat the food just yet. He directs them to help the Elsior prepare for its celebratory cruise and Rune Angel Wing follow. Tapio is about to leave as well after addressing Kazuya until a human child comes up to Tapio, calling him “old-man”. The boy asks Tapio if he is in the military and asks if the Val-Fasq are bad people and Kazuya, knowing Tapio’s blunt nature, begins to feel extremely worried. Tapio surprisingly replies to the child answering that the Val-Fasq are indeed evil. He tells the child how the Val-Fasq sought to rule the stars and triggered the Chrono Quake Bomb to subdue the very planet they are standing on. The boy then asks how the Val-Fasq look like and if they are scary to be around. Tapio asks if he looks scary to him and reveals that he is a Val-Fasq. The boy laughs at how they look the same and asks if he is a bad person. Tapio does not seem fazed and responds that most of them are evil but the boy’s mother comes to retrieve him before running off when she learns that Tapio is a Val-Fasq. Kazuya asks if Tapio was not offended by the comments but Tapio seems unfazed as he had expected something of this nature. Anise shouts at them from far away and yells at them to help with preparations when Tapio was the one who told her to do so. Tapio and Kazuya then head to assist. Eyecatch With the Elsior ready to take off, Almo thanks everyone for attending the ceremony. Kazuya stretches after work is over and Natsume complains about she wants to return to her room. The two notice an odd individual near the crowd and Kazuya decides to investigate before Lily calls him over to help with putting away the tables and chairs. Natsume decides that she will investigate for him. Natsume discovers the suspicious individual drop a nail and she something akin to a bomb during his panic. She concludes that he’s someone who wants to discredit the ceremony and throws the nail to Kazuya. Natsume is grabbed by the perpetrator and he demands the nail back to finish his plan. Natsume escapes from him after biting his arm and reveals she took the rest of the ammunitions the perpetrator had. She taunts him to shoot and he eventually does so and Natsume deflects the lone bullet with a barrier emitted from the mark on her forehead. With that dealt with, Natsume shakes some sense into the shocked Kazuya before Lily apprehends the individual. Back on the Luxiole, Tapio is given the report of what happened and states that nothing can be done at the moment as Coco is not present. Natsume is to be handed a manual for future reference to match her duties of a lieutenant later on. Anise brings up what Natsume had used to stop the bullet from Lily is curious to know about it. Lily states that she had seen it first hand when she first met with Natsume and Kahlua wishes to know if it is magic-based. Natsume does not know what exactly to categorize her ability and Kahlua wishes to see it in effect and Natsume tells Anise to throw something at her. After a small debacle on what to throw, Anise throws a brooch at Natsume who promptly deflects it. Kahlua senses no mana being used and describes the barrier as something akin to the abilities used by fairies and spirits. Rico asks if other people in the Arms Alliance are able to use it and Natsume states that only females of her household are able to invoke it. Lily notices how Natsume has begun calling her by her first name and Natsume sees that it is only fit that she does so now that she’s officially a part of the team. With the important issues settled, Tapio ends the meeting. Kazuya requests permission to retrieve Tact’s wallscroll and Tapio opens the Commander’s Room for Kazuya to pick out 1 out of 6 wallscrolls that determine who Tact chose. Kazuya runs into the crew in the Piroti laughing about something and they explain that Ranpha gave them a program that estimated love compatibility and the crew were entertained when they entered Rico and Tequila’s name and got a 200% result. Kazuya tries his name with his chosen Angel and gets the result of 500%. The team is curious to know what other names to add and Kazuya starts with the bridge and adds Coco and Tapio and asks if anyone know the names of the 3 bridge hands. No one seems to know and Rico shares their names but even she has no idea of their full names. Kazuya is sent around the ship to gather names. On the bridge, Kazuya sees Tapio receiving a message from Almo and Kazuya hears the last name “Blueberry” and adds her name. Kazuya then requests if he could learn the names of the Operators and Tapio allows him to if they themselves agree. The two current Operators share their names as Hibiki Takuma and Shuri Melanzana. Kazuya asks of the other operator currently on the Elsior and they tell him of his name. Kazuya asks if he frequents the security team and the operators laugh as they reveal that “” has a twin brother. Kazuya heads to the cafeteria where he questions himself why he bothered coming as he already knows Lunti’s last name of Fiadone. Lunti himself seems strangely cheerful and he states that Milfie complimented his cooking and how she’ll visit him again. Kazuya leaves him to his joy and exits. In the café, Kazuya notices Melba’s change in uniform and she’s glad to see that he’s noticed this time. Kazuya questions what he missed and she reminds him that he didn’t notice her outfit change 3 months ago. Kazuya has does not seem to remember but praises her current choice in clothes. Melba doesn’t buy it and Kazuya apologizes but nonetheless states that what she’s wearing is cute and she begins to frolic in joy and starts slapping Kazuya’s back. Melba asks what Kazuya will have and he simply notes that he’s here to know her full name. Melba shares her last name as “Brownie” and Kazuya adds it to the program. Kazuya enters the Convenience Store and is welcomed by the store owner. Kazuya stops himself from asking his name when he notices the name tag and wonders how he has never seen it. Kazuya enters the name Lucco Frite and excuses himself. Kazuya enters the new theater room and wonders if there’s anything to watch before Anise calls him and tells him to hurry up. On the last floor, Kazuya visits the Hangar and finds Coronet and Croix working on the Relic Raider. Kazuya asks if anything is wrong and the two are curious to know the source of the noise the engines are making. They ask what Kazuya is here for and he asks for their full names. Croix’s last name is “Blort” and he forgets Coronet’s last name and mistakes for it as “Choucreme”. Coronet corrects him that her last name is Choucroute and the two run off in their scuffles. Kazuya enters the Infirmary next where he learns of Mordent’s last name as Bagel and leaves without any trouble. Kazuya approaches the Engine Room and begins to predict the usual routine Steline berates him with but steels himself and enters the room. Kazuya’s predicted words match Steline’s actual shouting and he leaves without getting her name. Kazuya prepares to leave but hears noises coming from the Simulator Room. Seeing as though the Angel Wing are upstairs he enters to see who is inside. He sees one of the pods being used with the category of “Shuttle” and he hears a crashing noise. A girl steps out and she asks who he is and he introduces himself. The girl is happy to hear that they’re of the same rank but apologizes for her attitude when she learns that he’s the commander of the Angel Wing. She introduces herself as Brenda Gluccini, the new shuttle pilot who recently transferred from EDEN. Kazuya calms her down and notes that the Luxiole functions to in a leisurely atmosphere. Brenda notes that she has heard of the “Mayer’s Rule” of command while Kazuya corrects her of the similarly functioning atmosphere Coco allows. Kazuya leaves and returns to the Piroti to share everyone’s names. The crew revel in laughter as the first name to be tested is Lunti who scores a 0% with any female on board. The team eventually run out of things for the program to simulate and they decide that they spent enough time with it. The crew disbands to do their own activities. Eyecatch Kazuya wakes up early but finds himself unsuitably tired. Rico suggests that he go to the training room and ask Lily for some morning training and Kazuya decides to do so. Kazuya watches Lily train before she invites him to ask what he needs. Kazuya requests for swordplay practice against her and Lily agrees to coach him. Kazuya and Lily’s sparring tire each other out and Kazuya begins to feel light-headed and Lily asks if he’s alright. Kazuya feels everything is slowed around him and is unable to hear Lily checking on his condition. Kazuya sees an opening in Lily’s defenses and strikes her once on the head. Lily is completely surprised by the hit and of Kazuya’s recovery but she validates his one hit against her. A message alerts both Kazuya and Lily and Kazuya leaves first while Lily thinks over what just happened with Kazuya’s blank state. The Rune Angel Wing meet in the Bridge for the tele-meeting with Coco but instead a transmission from Tact comes in. Tapio asks what is wrong and Tact states that they do not have time and announces that Will has entered EDEN. Tapio asks where and Tact asks that Tapio remain calm and Tact reveals that the Will have appeared in Val-Vaross, the Val-Fasq sector. Noa appears from the back of the Bridge and orders the operator to set a course for Val-Vaross immediately. Operator Shuri requests for orders but Tapio is too stunned to answer and breaks out of his trance and orders for an immediate course for Val-Vaross. Tact tells Noa to calm down as the UPW will have to authorize their moves and Tapio sees no problem in it as Noa is a representative. Noa informs him that she has quit and that she prefers the title of Chief of Scientific Research. Tact explains that Noa has shifted her goals to studying the Infinite Corridor over being a diplomat. Tapio asks who will take her place and Noa doesn’t seem to know or care and Tact respond that Admiral Luft will most likely take over. Tact orders Luxiole to move ahead of them to counter the Will’s advance and will contact them later. Noa orders everyone to meet in the Tea Lounge while Tapio suggests the Briefing Room before being chewed out and Tapio orders everyone to the Tea Lounge. Tapio asks of his homeworld’s status and Noa decides to explain everything in terms that everyone can understand. While she has studied the Infinite Corridor for the past 3 months, she has made little progress in being able to know the nature of it. Noa has however, was able to predict the next time it would appear and reminds everyone that the Infinite Corridor appeared in NEUE twice while only appearing in EDEN once. Noa was able to predict the next appearance of the Infinite Corridor in EDEN while comparing the previous times it has opened and the proximity of the Luxiole and Elsior during those times. With the Elsior circling Juno and the Luxiole farther away, Val-Vaross was chosen as the Will’s target.Tapio’s explanations of the demilitarization of the Val-Fasq might have been another reason for the Will’s choice in attacking Val-Rundal. Shuri contacts Tapio and informs him that they have finished optimizing a course and Noa tells everyone to prepare to face their worst enemy yet. Eyecatch The Luxiole arrives and the creew are immediately met by the sight of the Infinite Corridor’s rift and enemy ships and the crew are scrambled to action. Tapio briefs the team through the Braveheart and the Rune Angel Wing are deployed. With the enemy ships repulsed, Noa informs them that energy readings are detected from the Infinite Corridor and Tapio places the team on standby. Radars pick up definite signatures and Tapio warns the Rune Angel Wing of the 2nd wave of enemies with more ships than before. A transmission is detected and Noa orders for it to be displayed on a screen. Tapio and Noa mistake the individual on-screen as Parfait and he corrects them and identifies himself as Sorbet. He expresses surprise at now Noa was able to predict their attack and congratulates her intuition. Tapio requests permission to speak to Sorbet from Noa and asks why the Will chose this system. Sorbet states that this is yet another demonstration of their power and moves on to ask Noa in return. He asks for Noa to cease her interference and Noa gives the obvious response. Sorbet sees no choice in the matter and sends out an energy pulse to deactivate the Luxiole. Noa however, enters a few codes to restore the main power. Noa explains that sge has at least figured out how to cancel the energy that crippled the Angel Wing 3 months before and notes that she has updated the Emblem Frames to counteract the effects. Sorbet is amused and then readies his fleet’s weapons. Noa orders for the Rune Angel Wing to deploy against the fleet, even against overwhelming numbers. Kazuya prepares the team for the fight ahead but the Luxiole’s bridge detects another signature coming toward them. The front lines of the massive fleet are completely decimated in front of the Rune Angel Wing and Kazuya notices the repaired status of his Emblem Frame. Nano recognizes the light as nanomachines and the Moon Angel Wing descend in their Emblem Frames above the battlefield. Forte greets her students and Milfie happily announces that they haven’t come alone. The Elsior enters the scene and Lester orders for Coco to scan the enemy vessels while ordering Almo to open connections with the Luxiole. Tact relays command to Kazuya and the unified Angel Wing assail the Will fleet. The Angel Wing are able to destroy the remaining fleets and its reinforcements and Sorbet admits his defeat here and sees how curious the technology the Angel Wing possess. Before departing, he warns Noa to not underestimate their technology as well and invites them to have a taste. Sorbet mentions that in the case he his forces were defeated here, he had something to "congratulate" their victory with. The Infinite Corridor closes and Noa orders for a full scan of the area in hopes of finding the "gift" Sorbet has left them with. Kazuya and Forte are ordered to keep the Angel Wing on alert for anything suspicious. The Luxiole and Elsior head toward Val-Rundal's area and the scans finally finish only to find a "singularity point" forming near it and the operators confirm a blackhole. Noa heads to her console to think of a way to counteract it while Tapio goes over logistics and sees that this is the gift Sorbet has left them as the blackhole is heading in a collision course with Val-Rundal. Kazuya suggests that they evacuate the planet but it would take too long and Noa finishes going over calculations. Noa hestitantly reveals that the only force capable of counteracting the blackhole's formation will be the detonation of a large amount of Chrono Strings. Noa leaves the decision up to Tact and Coco to decide between the Elsior or Luxiole along with its respective Emblem Frames. Tact however states there is nothing to discuss and orders for Forte and the team to dock immediately. Kazuya shouts in protest but Tact is fully ready to sacrifice the Elsior. Kazuya claims that it should be the Luxiole and their Emblem Frames to be sacrificed as they have not even been able to invoke the Angel Feathers. Tact notes of the Luxiole's superiorior technical specs and The Moon Angel Wing calms Kazuya down as they believe that the Elsior and their Emblem Frames have "done enough" and remind him that they're not the Moon Angel Wing anymore. They are willing to let go of the past and let the new generation succeed them. Tact contacts Tapio to prepare for the evacuation of the Elsior and Noa to board to prepare for its detonation. Tact addresses the Elsior's crew and how he never thought the Elisor and its full crew would completely reunite again. He expresses sadness but sees only destiny at work as the Elsior has been given one final mission. Tact decrees his last act of command and orders for everyone to move to the Luxiole. Soon after, Noa prepares the Elsior's engines to detonate while giving Tapio of directing it toward the blackhole. With the blackhole's energy eating away the Elsior's shields, Noa declares that it is time and requests for Tact to enter the password for the remote self-destruct sequence. Noa decides to give the honors to Tact and his chosen Angel will step up to push the button to destroy the Elsior. Tact says his goodbyes and his chosen Angel will bid farewell to her Emblem Frame. The Elsior's Engine Room deploys its Chrono cylinders and the lights begin to vibrate and the resulting explosion is able to cancel the blackhole's singularity. The Elsior's crew watch their vessel crumble before them and Tapio begins to shed tears, seeing the symbols of EDEN sacrificed for his people's sake. Noa relays the power of command back to Coco and she relieves the Rune Angel Wing. Chapter 2: Origin (原点) : Chapter 3 ;Family (眷属) : Chapter 4 ;Discord (確執) : Chapter 5 ;Teacher and Pupil (師弟) : Chapter 6 ;Doubt (疑惑) : Chapter 7 ;Hometown (故郷) : Chapter 8 ;A Fierce Battle (激闘) : Chapter 9 Prologue : Apricot ;Marriage (結婚) : Anise ;Violent Fluctuations (乱調) : Kahlua/Tequila ;Separation (分離) : Nano-nano ;Gene (遺伝) : Lily ;Sprite (妖精) : Natsume ;Master and Servant (主従) : Chapter 10 ;Depending Generation (依代) : Chapter 11 ;Eternal Recurrence (永劫回帰) : Ships Controlled Ships *Braveheart *Cross Caliber *Eagle Gazer *First Aider *Spell Caster *Relic Raider *Papillon Chaser *Holy Blood Kai *Luxiole Allied Ships *Lucky Star *Kung-Fu Fighter *Trick Master *Happy Trigger *Harvester *Sharp Shooter *Elsior Enemy Ships *Destroyer *Fast Ship *Cruiser Theme Songs *Opening Theme Type Y: Gessei no Canon ::Artist: Yui Sakakibara ::Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu ::Composition/Arrangement: Hitoshi Fujima *Opening Theme Type H: Taiyō no Aria ::Artist: Hiromi Satō ::Lyrics/Composition: Noriyasu Agematsu ::Arrangement: Kikuta Daisuke *Ending Theme Chapter 1: "終わりなきPrelude" (Owarinaki Prelude) ::Artist: Hiromi Satō *Ending Theme Chapter 2-7: "INTENTION" (Intention) ::Artist: Hiromi Satō *Rune Angel Heroine Ending Theme Chapter 2: "心とココロのプレゼント！" (Kokoro To Kokoro No Present!) by Apricot Sakuraba (Apricot's Main theme) ::Artist: Yūna Inamura *Moon Angel Heroine Ending Theme Chapter 2: "Precious Heart" (Precious Heart) by Milfeulle Sakuraba ::Artist: Ryōko Shintani *Rune Angel Heroine Ending Theme Chapter 3: "テ・ト・テ・ト" (Te To Te To) by Nano-Nano Pudding (Nano-Nano's Main theme) ::Artist: Satomi Akesaka *Moon Angel Heroine Ending Theme Chapter 3: "大切なもの forever" (Taisetsu Na Mono Forever) by Vanilla H ::Artist: Mika Kanai *Rune Angel Heroine Ending Theme Chapter 4: "ハニカミ・ハンター" (Hanikami Hunter) by Anise Azeat (Anise's Main theme) ::Artist: Satomi Hanamura *Moon Angel Heroine Ending Theme Chapter 4: "Good good good" (Good good good) by Mint Blancmanche ::Artist: Miyuki Sawashiro *Rune Angel Heroine Ending Theme Chapter 5: "ロンリ―ハートでOKだ" (Lonely Heart de OK da) by Lily C. Sherbet (Lily's Main theme) ::Artist: Erina Nakayama *Moon Angel Heroine Ending Theme Chapter 5: "銃は Solitude" (Jū wa Solitude) by Forte Stollen ::Artist: Mayumi Yamaguchi *Rune Angel Heroine Ending Theme Chapter 6: "乙女ハーフトーン" (Otome Half Tone) by Kahlua/Tequila Marjoram (Kahlua/Tequila's Main theme) ::Artist: Aya Hirano *Moon Angel Heroine Ending Theme Chapter 6: "Soul in Love" (Soul in Love) by Ranpha Franboise ::Artist: Yukari Tamura *Rune Angel Heroine Ending Theme Chapter 7: "触れるならそっと" (Fureru Nara Sotto) by Natsume Izayoi (Natsume's Main theme) ::Artist: Atsuko Enomoto *Moon Angel Heroine Ending Theme Chapter 7: "もうひとつの愛し方" (Mou Hitotsu No Aishikata) by Chitose Karasuma ::Artist: Saori Gotō *Ending Theme Chapter 8,10: "運命のRevolution" (Unmei no Revolution) ::Artist: Yui Sakakibara *Ending Theme Chapter 9: "Cause your love ~白いmelody~" (Cause your love ~shiroi melody~) ::Artist: Hiromi Satō *Ending Theme: "Wing of Destiny" Rune-Angel ver. ::Artist: Rune Angel Troupe ::Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu ::Arrangement: Daisuke Kikuta *Complete Ending Theme: "Wing of Destiny" ::Artist: Maho Tomita ::Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: Noriyasu Agematsu Editions Standard Edition Deluxe Edition Galaxy Angel II Complete Set Promos and Goodies Image: GAIIEKnTDeluxeContents.jpg|Deluxe Edition Contents Image: GAIICompleteContents.jpg|Complete Set Contents Image: GAIIEKnTAdPoster.jpg|Original Advertisement Poster Extras if Reserved at Certain Stores Image:ga2_teleca_sofmap.jpg|Reserved at Sofmap Image:ga2_teleca_media.jpg|Reserved at MediaLand Image:ga2_teleca_aniburo.jpg|Reserved at AniBro GAMERS Image:ga2_teleca_imajin.jpg|Reserved at IMAGINE Image:ga2_teleca_meese.jpg|Reserved at MESSE SANNOH Image:ga2_teleca_animeit.jpg|Reserved at Animate External links *Official site for Eigō Kaiki no Toki *Download game (PS2) Category:Video Games Category:Galaxy Angel II series Category:Realtime Simulation Games